


Interest Me

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Dates, Illumi being a jerk, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: A beautiful young man catches (Y/n)'s attention, and she catches his right back.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Interest Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/gifts).



> This was written for EllieWrites, so y'all should check her out. Writing Illumi was shockingly fun, he's such a deadpan jackass. As always I still talk requests on both my insatgram pages, so check me out at thelittlefanthatcould or readerinserted.

(Y/n) looked up at Kukuroo mountain from the window of the small cafe in town she frequented, waiting absently as the clock struck noon. If she was right, he should be passing by at some point. Just as she had that thought she perked up. A tall man with long black hair and a calm face passed the window, on his way to the apothecary. She had never actually talked to him, but she knew every week around this time he went to the same place to pick up a small white bag of something. She developed a small crush, but never had the courage to actually approach him. She watched him pass with a dark blush, trailing into daydreams until she froze. He was staring right back at her, eyes neutral. She gasped and quickly buried her face in her laptop, trying to pretend like nothing had happened. When she finally risked a glace up, she breathed a sigh of relief and went back to typing. “Oh thank god-”

“Why were you staring at me?” Came a quiet voice from right beside her ear.

She yelped and came face to face with the man, absolutely stunned. She hadn’t even seen him come into the store. “W-What-?”

“Why were you staring at me? You’ve been doing it for weeks now. If you're trying to kill me, you are an amature.” He said bluntly.

“T-trying to kill you?! N-no you have it all wrong-” She babbled nervously, moving back as he took a seat beside her casually.

“I believe you should explain then.” He said simply.

“I-I uh..I mean I just-”

“Please stop stuttering.”

Her face went even more red. “I just think you’re cute is all!” She blurted out.

He looked mildly surprised. “Ah…physical attraction. I see.” He said as he tapped his chin.

She groaned and covered her face. “I’m sorry.”

“...For the staring?”

“F-for the...everything?”

“...It’s nonsensical to apologize for a physical attraction.” He sighed and leaned back, pushing his hair back casually. “What’s your name?”

“Ah, (Y/n) (L/n).”

“Well (Y/n), I am Illumi Zoldyck. Does that change anything?”

Her eyes went a bit wide. “Y-you’re a Zoldyck?”

“Ah, so it does.” He went to stand, intending to leave.

She quickly grabbed his wrist. “W-wait!”

He looked down, lips twitching into a barely there smile. “...How bold.” He sat back down. “Yes?”

“...I...that was a little...surprising. I don’t really think it changes much though.” She said hesitantly.

“...You are aware of my family and yet that changes nothing? That could be considered foolish.”

“W-well the way I see it, that’s just your work...the family business I guess. You’re still just a man...and a very pretty one at that.” She looked down.

He faintly chuckled. “...you are becoming very interesting (y/n)...” He said simply. “...Meet me here tomorrow, around 7.” He said simply.

“...Excuse me? Why?”

“For a date of course.” He sighed as he stood again. “Wear something nice.”

She was speechless as he left, walking past her again with his usual white bag about five minutes later. He didn’t glance at her as she stared.

The next day she showed up a little early, smoothing out her dress as she waited for Illumi. Occasionally she would remove a compact from her purse and fuss with her hair or makeup. She checked her phone as it hit exactly seven o’clock. “Okay, okay, any minute-” She mumbled.

“Been waiting a while?” Came the familiar soft voice for a while.

She jumped and turned, looking up at Illumi. He wore plain black dress pants and a green button up shirt. “Oh uh, yeah not long at all! Just a few minutes...you uh...are really quiet huh?”

“You are already aware of my profession.” He waved a hand. “This way. I made reservations at a sushi place down the street.”

Her eyes went wide. “Wait seriously, isn’t that place ridiculously expensive?”

“Not for me.” He hummed as he took her arm.

She blushed but smiled, letting him lead her off down the street. “Ah...what made you want to go out with me?”

“You simply caught my attention. You aren’t afraid of my profession yet you are afraid to admit your attraction. It’s...wildly contradictory and entertaining in a way.”

“Oh well...thank you I guess?”

“It’s not just you either. As I am the eldest son I am expected to find a wife fairly soon-”

“Oh!” She looked startled.

“That is not a proposal. This is just a date.” He clarified. “I am rarely intrigued by anyone, so I figured I should take advantage of a rare chance, even if it may be fleeting.” He sighed. “...I apologize if that was disingenuous.”

“Oh no, not at all Illumi...I actually kinda appreciate your bluntness.” She admitted.

“I’m glad then. I simply don’t wish to misconstrue my intentions.”

“Well I like that.” She hummed and happily held his arm a little tighter.

He glanced down at her. “...you continue to hold my interest (y/n)...how wonderful.” They got to the restaurant and he opened the door for her politely. She looked around in awe as he went up and confirmed his reservation. They were led back to a small bar in front of where they made the fresh sushi.

She beamed at him. “This is so cool!”

He blushed very faintly. “...I’m glad you're entertained...what would you like to drink?”

“Oh well, water is fine-”

“May I order you something if you are unsure?”

She slowly nodded at this. “Alright.”

He gestured to the bartender. “Two Umetini’s please?”

As he walked away she smiled. “So you know your drinks huh?”

“I had to pose as a bartender for a job briefly, and it was quite enjoyable. I got interested in mixology as a hobby.” He hummed. “I very rarely have interests outside my job, but this one is minor enough that I believe it is acceptable.”

“You must be pretty into your job then…”

“...It’s my life really...since I was a child.”

She tried to remain calm. “Ah well...I mean maybe this is a little insensitive but do you...uh...enjoy it?”

“...Oh? No. I don’t particularly feel one way or another. It’s more...I enjoy being good at what I do.”

“Ah well...I suppose in a way I understand that.”

“...what do you do for work.”

“Oh, I’m a freelance journalist.” She beamed.

“Hence why you’re writing often on that laptop.”

“Exactly. I actually just recently did a long article about local businesses and how they’ve thrived with tourism to the mountain!”

“Was my family mentioned at all?”

She flushed and laughed awkwardly. “Yeah in the first draft you were briefly mentioned, but my editor decided it would be best not to...bring up.”

“Probaby smart.” he said as their drinks arrived.

“...Why?” She asked softly.

He gave her an intense look. “Better you don’t know. Let’s just say we might have met under different circumstances.”

She shivered and actually blushed. “Oh well...I’m glad I met you like this...ah, anyway, should we order-?”

“I already ordered ahead, I got a mixed platter so you could try a little of everything. Including some Uni.”

She looked shocked. “I’ve never had Uni! It’s it supposed to be like a delicacy?”

“Ah yes. An aphrodisiac as well.” He said casually.

“O-oh is that so?”

“Well people consider it to be. There are no foods that are scientifically shown to stimulate the sexual organs.” He hummed.

“Well that’s fascinating Illumi.” She giggled. “You’re kinda full of semi useless information.” She teased.

He let out a soft chuckle. “Semi useless huh?...thank you.”

“Ah well I don’t know who else would know what foods are aphrodisiacs, but also know aphrodisiacs aren’t scientifically proven.”

“Maybe you should write a article about it.” He smirked and sipped his drink.

“Oh was that a joke?”

“I’m not incapable of dry humor.”

“Very dry.” She giggled. “...cheers?”

“Cheers.” He nodded and tapped his glass to hers.

After dinner she was giggly and growing very attached to Illumi. Yes, he was a little dry and monotonous, but he could be rather entertaining to talk to...and he was still just as beautiful as the first time she saw him. As they left the restaurant she hummed and looked up at him. “Illumi, would you mind walking me home?” She asked.

“I intended to.” He nodded softly.

“You’re one step ahead of me then! This way.”

“I already know the way, I did my due diligence before our date.”

“...What you did a background check on me?”

“In case you were actually targeting me for a assassination yes.”

“...I’ll be honest if you were anyone other then yourself, I’d be creeped out.”

“Why does it being me change that?”

“Well from what I’ve determined you're kinda just like that...there isn’t any ill intent behind it.” She said simply with a shrug.

“...I have never met someone outside of my family that has come to….understand me so quickly. You have a shocking amount of empathy (y/n)…”

“Why is it so shocking?”

“...you are sympathizing with someone who kills people for money.” He said bluntly.

“...I mean...as upsetting as it can be, I’m not naive. It can be a necessary job, and I appreciate the fact that you have rules and morals. You aren’t just some murderer.” She hummed. When she looked up at him his expression had changed, just slightly. He almost looked...lustful. “W-what?” She asked.

“...I am starting to believe my interest in you is not fleeting at all…” He said simply.

“...Well I’m glad for that…” She giggled. They soon got to her apartment and shuffled her feet nervously. “...Ah...Illumi...would you like to come up-”

“Are you inviting me to come sleep with you?”

She turned red. “Ah! N-not necessarily! I just thought maybe if you wanted to have some wine and keep talking-”

“I would be willing to sleep with you.” He clarified. She looked bashful as he simply led her up. “...wanting to be physical with someone you're attracted to is natural. You don’t need to be so shy.”

“You’re very...calm about this.”

He shrugged. “Sex is about fulfiling a need for some people. To me it’s not too personal...just something to do for fun if you chose to do it.”

“I suppose that’s one way to look to it.”

“...You can also view it as us...getting to know each other more.” He hummed as they got to her door.

She smiled softly. “...i’d like that.” She mumbled and unlocked her door, letting him in. “Ah...so...do you want wine?”

He hummed and closed the gap between them. “I think we’re fine without wine. Besides, I doubt you have something to my tastes. I’m particular about that.” He said grabbing her chin with his fingers and leaning down. “I’m going to kiss you now. Be a good girl and don’t be too needy. I’ll take care of you from this point.” He almost ordered. She nodded softly with a stunned expression. He quickly pressed his lips to hers in a rather selfish and taking kiss. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, purring a little. After a moment he pulled back. “Take me to your bedroom.”

She nodded quickly. “T-this way…” She pulled him by the wrist.

He followed her in and casually started to remove his watch. “Remove your dress and shoes.” He directed, his eyes fixing on her like a predatory studying its prey.

She shivered and nodded, slowly starting to undress. “A-are you gonna-?”

“In due time. Focus on the orders I’m giving you and behave.” He said simply. She dropped her dress and shyly looked over at him as he sat on the bed. “Good girl.” He praised gently. “Now come over here. You may remove my shirt if you wish, but straddle my lap while you do.” He said simply.

“O-okay-” She nodded. She slowly did as he instructed, pulling his shirt off slowly and marveling at his bare chest. “...you’re very pretty…” She said in awe with a smile.

He hummed and grabbed her hips, quickly kissing her again. This time he bit her lip gently, forcing her to open up to his tongue could explore her mouth. She whined happily as he slowly started to rock her hips down against his thigh slowly. She mewled into the kiss happily and wrapped her arms around him, her hands going to genty wrap in his hair. He grew a little more aggressive with the kiss, his hands tightening on her hips and his nails gently digging into her skin as he moved her hips a little faster. She whimpered and pulled his hair a little. He growled and pulled back. “If you pull I’ll be forced to bind your hands, now behave.” He said softly with a warning tone.

“S-sorry Illumi.” She whimpered.

“Hands on my shoulder, don’t move them.” He warned. She slowly nodded and he gently started to kiss her neck and shoulders. She whimpered as he pushed her a bit faster. “You should be starting to become aroused…” He mumbled. He angled her to better rock against her clit against his thigh. He studied her as he continued, smirking as she started to moan softly. “Do you have condoms?” He finally asked.

“Y-yeah-”

“Where?”

“The nightstand.”

He hummed and released her. “Fine then..grab one.” He ordered. She moved off his lap and crawled on the bed to get to the nightstand. He hummed as soon as she grabbed one and he snatched it before grabbing her hips and pulling her to present herself. “Head down, relax.” He hummed. She whimpered as he pulled her panties down and hummed. “Ah...just as I thought, aroused.” he hummed and slowly rubbed her slit before opening the condom with his teeth. He pulled it on over himself. “If I grow too rough, say stop.” He said simply.

“Y-your gonna be rough?”

“I’m sure I will be...I’m much stronger than you after all.” He said casually as he ran his hand down her spine slowly. “Are you ready?”

She nodded softly. “Yeah...please take me.”

“Of course.” he hummed and positioned himself before thrusting into her quickly to the hilt. She whimpered and grabbed the sheets.

“Oh? Did that already hurt?” He said, almost purring.

“N-no.” She said with a defensive tone. “I can handle it-”

He smirked and leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. “Good…” He hummed before snapping his hips roughly. He listened to her mewl and chuckled a little, keeping a tantalizingly slow pace. She pushed back against him and his grip on her hips tightened. “If you want more, ask for it. Don’t be a brat.” He hummed.

“Please Illumi speed up...I need more…” She said softly.

“There we go. That was your only warning though.” He warned. He picked up his pace a little, and she moaned happily and brought her hand down to massage her chest. He narrowed his eyes and gave her ass a rough swat.

She let out a surprised gasp and looked up at him. “H-hey-”

“I did warn you to behave.” He growled. “You are being so disobedient.” His hips stalled and she whined.

“I-I’m sorry sir.” She whimpered with a cry.

“...Sir...oh, I like that…” He mumbled. “Fine...I’ll chalk this up to you still learning.” He flipped her on her side and moved one of her legs over his shoulder. He was so strong that he could just handle her like a doll. He pushed back into her roughly, moving a hand down to rub her clit at the same pace as his thrusts. She whimpered happily and grabbed the blankets again eagerly. “Tell me what you want me to do...go ahead.” He urged.

“Fuck me harder-” She said eagerly.

He chuckled fondly. “There we go-” he said as he sped up roughly. “That’s so good, becoming more obedient all ready.” He had a dangerous look in his eyes. “With a little more training I can’t wait to see you blossom…” He felt her shiver. “Oh do you like that? The guarantee that we’ll be doing this again?” He purred and roughly snapped his hips. “The guarantee that I’ll be fucking you so hard you can’t walk?”

She arched her back a little. “Y-yes I like that-!” She whined.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, cupping her cheek in a tender fashion before pulling away. “...Cum for me. Go ahead. You have permission.” He said sweetly. She trembled as tightened, and he pressed her clit hard and she cried out loudly. He slowly pulled out and she groaned, her hips sore. He continued to rub against her slit slowly until he let out a heavy moan like sigh and came over her lower stomach.

She whimpered as he released her and pulled away. “Hey where are you-” He went to the bathroom and she could hear the water running. He brought her back a wet washcloth after a moment. He started to get dressed as he wiped himself off.

“...I’ll be heading out then.” He said casually. “Are you free Sunday?”

She looked surprised. “Oh uh, yeah I should be-”

“I’ll pick you up to go out for lunch then, Be ready at noon.” He hummed as he buttoned up his shirt. He glanced down at her and noticed her dark blush. He rolled his eyes a little and leaned down, kissing her sweetly. She eagerly kissed back, cupping his cheek and giggling. He pulled back and patted her head. “This was fun...you did well.” he praised gently.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna just spend the night-?” She offered.

He waved a hand. “I prefer to sleep in my own bed when I can. Besides, I’m in no danger walking late at night...get some rest.” He said simply. “I’ll see you Sunday.”

She watched him leave the room and after a moment heard her door close. She got up to lock it, sore as he had said, but smiling. “...He’s so...odd.” She chuckled in a fond manner before heading to get ready for bed.


End file.
